Shy N' Me
by WitcherC
Summary: I wrote this late at night while I was bored...so uh...yeah


**Shy n' Me**

(This is a story that I'm makin' up on the spot about my OC pony and Futashy gettin' together and well...plowing.)

Me and Shy had been friends for as long as I could remember. I met her way back when I was in pre-school. She had been the odd-one-out. She always played alone in the corner with those same blocks that she had every day. No one else wanted to touch them though; they were all too scared to even get close to her. They were afraid that they might "catch what she had", but I wasn't like that. I was young and adventurous. All I ever wanted to do was find out more about everything that I saw. And Shy...well she baffled me. I just didn't know what to think of her when she first arrived in our town. I couldn't stop staring at her during class, and before ya' know it I got caught. One of the other kids saw me gawking at her one day and claimed that I had a crush on her. After that I was pretty much shunned from the rest of the kids. For about a week I still sat there in class watching her, but then I finally got tired of all the mocking and name calling. I got up out of my scratched up desk and headed over to her while she was playing with her blocks. I walked up behind her; my shadow casting over her. She shrank down and began to shake just at the sight of it and I became worried that I might've already ruined my chances with the only friend I had a shot at. She seemed nice after all, and I REALLY didn't want to hurt her feelings after all the abuse the other kids had given her.

"Hey, can I play too?" I asked

She slowly turned to me, still shaking in fear.

"I…uh…uumm…" she let out with difficulty.

She turned and started to play with her blocks again, and she wasn't paying any attention to me anymore. It was at that moment when my curiosity took over and I felt that I HAD to get to know this pony. I walked across from her and took a seat. I picked up a few blocks and started to play with them…stacking up towers, making letters, building a house. Pretty much what every young pony does when they play with some blocks. After awhile of building I decided to make myself a castle. I stacked up my blocks to make the base of it, but as it turned out I was out of what I needed. I looked around to see if there were any nearby, but that's when a yellow hoof poked out in front of me with just what I was missing.

"Oh…uh thanks…" I said nervously.

She handed me the block and turned back to whatever she was making.

After my castle was finished I stared at it with pride. I thought it was pretty impressive myself.

"That's pretty cool." I heard quietly from behind.

"Huh?" I let out as I turned around, dumbfounded by what I had just heard.

"I…I said…I said that's pretty cool…" she squeaked out.

"Oh…uh thanks." I replied.

"My name's Sketch" I added.

"Oh…hi…I'm…I'm Fluttershy." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Fluttershy!"

After that day we talked and got to know each other for the rest of the year. We started to hang out more and soon we became the best of friends. We spent almost all of our time together over the summers, but no one really talked to either of us. They still thought that Shy was a freak, but I told her to ignore those things. Sometimes ponies made it hard on her though, and they got a little rough. There were these three jerks that I remember. One day Shy was going to class and that's when they started heckling her. They were shoving her back and forth between one another and calling her "Futashy". She knew it wasn't her fault for the way she was, and she didn't deserve any of the name callings she received. As soon as I got one glance of those guys messing with her I rushed on over.

"Hey! Leave her alone you pieces of shit!" I shouted in rage.

"Watcha gonna do about it faggot!" they shot back, almost in unison.

I made my way to one of them and threw a hoof towards his face, but it was caught in mid-air by one of his pals and I was instantly thrown to the ground. Well…after that let's just say my face took the worst beating I had ever received. I had a broken nose and both black eyes. Not to mention all the other bruises I had all over my body. Me and those guys were sent home as soon as possible. My parents were alright with my suspension; they thought I had done what was right. Which is what they always told me to do, and Shy came to visit me every day that I wasn't in school, and it was pretty fun having her over. She thanked me a lot for protecting her, well that's what she called it at least. But I guess if I hadn't been there then something worse might've happened to her…

It had been about three years after that event, and every day I fell more and more in love with Shy. I had it all planned out, a romantic dinner, a movie, and the perfect kiss to end the night. It was gonna be the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever! But to my dismay she called me and said that she was sick. I was disappointed but I still decided to go see her to wish her well and drop off some chocolates. I knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Why hello there Sketch!" she said happily.

"Hey there!" I replied.

"Is Shy alright" I asked

"Oh, she'll be fine. You can go see her if you want. I'll be heading off to meet my "special somepony" soon! So I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

Then she headed straight out the door and off to meet her "special somepony". I took the chocolates with upstairs to Shy's room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in~" I heard through the door.

I thought it was odd hearing her voice sound so normal. In fact she didn't sound sick at all. I got a little mad and thought that she had tricked me. My anger took over and I opened the door with some force. It swung open fast and the sight I was greeted with surprised me. There she was on her bed, lying there, looking at me with lustful eyes, the covers of her bed covering up her waist and everything below it.

"Oh…uh did come in at a bad time?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all." She said in a sexual tone.

"Oh. Ahaha" I chuckled

"Well Shy, I guess I really should get-"

But I was cut off in mid-sentence. She had slid the covers off of her body, revealing herself to me. I stood there in awe at the size of it; my jaw agape. She made her way over to me and brought her head close my neck; she gave it a playful nibble. I blushed. I was as nervous as I could possibly be.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Sketch." She said as she worked her way down my body and in between my legs.

"Ohgodohgodohgod is this really happening?" I thought to myself.

I noticed myself getting hard and squeezed my thighs together to try and hide my quickly growing erection. I didn't really want this treatment, but I knew that Shy wasn't feeling the same way. I pulled her head away from my dick.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I'd rather I'd do this to you." I said

"Huh?"

"Just lay back." I said.

I gave her a little shove and she fell back onto her bed. I got in position between her legs.

"What are you do-" She started to ask, but she was cut off due to myself inserting her cock into my mouth.

"AAAAAHH!" she let out in pleasure.

I took the tip out of my mouth. "You alright?" I asked.

"Keep going…please" she said.

I brought the dick back into my mouth and put it in a little deeper that time. She bit her bottom lip and started to add some thrusts to go with the movements I was using to get her off. We were in perfect unison. I decided to go a little deeper with each thrust she put in, and after about 5 thrusts she had already worked her way down my throat. It felt unnatural at first but I soon grew used to it and kept going strong. The dick only stopped going down when the ring of it reached my lips. I brought my left hoof up to her balls and started to roll them around. With my right hoof I started to massage her clit, which she obviously enjoyed. She suddenly looked angry and I was taken by surprise as she took my head off of her dick.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Get on the bed now. And lay on your stomach." She demanded.

I did as she asked and prepared myself, as I knew what was going to happen next.

"It's time for the real deal." She said as she was hopping up behind me on the bed.

I lifted my tail for her, waiting for her to enter. I expected her to come in slow, but I was wrong. She pushed herself in with pure force that cause my left leg to buck involuntarily due to the mixture of pain and pleasure that I had felt. For some odd reason she had felt longer in my ass than she had in my mouth, but that was all the better for me. I had a melting feeling building up inside me, and I liked it. My heart was racing and I had to bite her comforter to keep from screaming out loud. Meanwhile Fluttershy was behind me, panting up a storm. The friction from her sliding in and out kept building up heat which she enjoyed thoroughly, but as for me, I had to grit through it. Occasionally she would give me a firm slap on the ass; which fueled us both to keep going.

Finally it was too much for me to take and my body just went limp, and I remained laying there with Fluttershy still going strong. As I laid there motionless, in a state of pure pleasure, I wondered how she was able to keep going for so long. After about 30 more minutes of her going at it she bent over close to my ear.

"Turn over." She whispered.

I let out a grunt as I used the last of my strength to flip myself over onto my back.

"Good boy." She added, still sounding angry and demanding.

Then she added about 10 more thrusts and pulled out.

"GAAAAH!" She let out as she released her load all over my chest and face; some of the cum sticking to my mane and coat.

I sat there lying on my back, catching my breath while covered in Fluttershy's cum. It was hot and sticky, and for some reason I enjoyed it being there on me. She had collapsed down next to me and had become very drowse. The last thing I remember from that night was her wrapping her arms around my neck, and then we both fell asleep right there. As for the next morning I do recall waking up to see myself still a mess from the night before. I nuzzled Fluttershy awake and we cleaned up together in a nice, hot bath. We went downstairs to see that her mom had taken her "special somepony" home with her. Apparently they'd had the same night as us, as they were both still unclean. We giggled at the two lovebirds, had a nice talk, and then I headed off for home... we pretty much got together every night after that and that's how I came to marry Shy here. Shy had been blushing the whole time.

"Hehehe…it's true" she said.

(Dafuq is wrong with me? Well…that was it…kinda got sloppy at parts, but I thought this was okay to say the least.)


End file.
